


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

by DarkPilotTrash



Series: DarkPilot Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Bondage, Crying, Dream Sex, Evil Kylo Ren, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Invasion, Possessive Kylo, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadistic Kylo Ren, Wet Dream, handjob, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilotTrash/pseuds/DarkPilotTrash
Summary: After his capture on Jakku, Poe Dameron is taken into the custody of Kylo Ren and the First Order. Instead of killing the pilot, Ren decides that he wants to break his prisoner, and bend him to his will. He doesn't mind how long it takes.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a trashy, short piece of smut that I should never have written. Poe being Kylo Ren's pet/slave is a really hot idea to me. 
> 
> This may spawn sequels.
> 
> If you enjoyed it or have ideas for any potential sequels, please leave kudos and/or a comment.
> 
> NOTE: Although this is ended to be a single one-shot, I'm toying with the idea of writing a longer, more plot-based DarkPilot story to run alongside this and any future one-shots of the pairing.

Poe's eyes opened slowly, a strange sensation making his head spin. He moved to stretch out on the bed below him, finding his arms were securely bound behind his back. His ankles were bound together too and no matter how hard he fought, he found no give in the restraints. It was only then that he noticed the darkness of his surroundings. Blackness enveloped him, despite the fact that he was able to see his nude, bound body clearly. A sense of dread began to fill the pilot, and he felt vulnerable in the dark expanse around him. 

 

"Good. You're awake." The voice both startled him, and sent a shiver running down his spine. He recognised that voice. Distorted, warped into a perverse form of itself. Ben. His past love. He opened his mouth as if to scream, but he found himself unable to make a sound. No matter how loud he tried to shout, only silence followed. Ren stepped out from the blackness, as if it was an extension of himself. The sudden nature of his appearance made Poe believe so, too. Ren strode purposefully forward, eventually climbing on to the bed beside Poe's naked form. Silently, he placed his hand on Poe's thigh and slowly traced his gloved digits towards the pilot's crotch. Despite his attempts to writhe away, Poe found himself stuck in the same position, as his shaft involuntarily swelled between his legs.

 

He looked down in horror, watching as his member quickly grew to full hardness before his disbelieving eyes. Ren's leather-clad hand brushed over the pilot's smooth sack, before the masked male wrapped his digits around the erect length of Poe's cock. He hummed with approval behind the mask, ignore the way that Poe was frantically shaking his head.

 

The pilot didn't want this. Poe screamed at himself, trying to drag himself away from Ren's touch, but to no avail. His whole body rocked with pleasure when the first jerk of his cock came, Ren languidly stroking his captive's member with vague interest. The rough surface of the worn leather gloves slid along the thick, twitching length of the pilot's erection, Ren's closed fist gently twisting its motions around the flushed head. Poe's breath caught in his throat, his chest heaving as he tried his best to inhale calmly. His hips lifted from the bed, thrusting into Ren's hold in a jerky, uneven rhythm. That was another involuntary response, but the pilot simply couldn't stop himself. 

 

Ren was coaxing the movements from the pilot's bound body, and he seemed to care very little about what Poe actually wanted. He increased the pace of his strokes, glancing down at Poe's face as he spoke.

 

"Here, you belong to me. You will obey me. You might not want to, but you will. Now cum." 

 

Poe wasn't sure he was even close to orgasm yet, but his hips rocked forward nonetheless, his cock twitching in Ren's fist as hot, sticky fluid shot from his slit, landing on his sweat-coated stomach. Ren gently stroked the pilot through his orgasm, before he laughed and reached down, pressing his index and middle fingers to Poe's temple. 

 

"Very good. Now it's time to wake up, Pilot."

 

Poe's eyes suddenly flew open, and his body rocked forward as he gasped out loudly. Panting heavily, Poe looked around slowly and found that he was still in the Star Destroyer from before, and he was still chained to the rack that the Stormtroopers had bound him to. Ren was standing before him, both hands pressed firmly to Poe's temples. 

 

"Sweet dreams, Pilot?"

 

Swallowing thickly, his eyes widening, Poe realised that Ren had forced his way into his dreams. Glancing down, Poe found that he was nude save for a dark pair of briefs, the front of which were sticky and damp. He had dreamed about Kylo Ren. Ren had forced his way into Poe's mind and made the pilot /cum/ to a dream about him. A quiet sob escaped Poe's throat as he sagged against the metal rack, tears forming in his eyes. Ren dropped one hand to cradle Poe's chin, forcing him to look up at his masked face.

 

"Don't worry, Dameron. This won't be the last time that you cum for me. I promise. And next time, you might be awake for it."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some delicious fanart.
> 
>  Not mine, all credit goes to https://gaylo-ben.tumblr.com/post/140194871038/kylopoe-i-can-take-whatever-i-want-be-grateful, who created it.


End file.
